With the advent of the computer age, computer and software users have grown accustomed to user-friendly software applications that help then write, calculate, organize, prepare presentations, send and receive electronic mail, make music, and the like. For example, modern electronic word processing applications allow users to prepare a variety of useful documents. Modem spreadsheet applications allow users to enter, manipulate, and organize data. Modem electronic slide presentation applications allow users to create a variety of slide presentations containing text, pictures, data and other useful objects.
As society continues to embrace computers and computer software at an ever-increasing rate, the computing world has become a fragmented heterogeneous system made up of computers running a multitude of different operating systems, applications and versions of applications. Each element within a single computing system (for example, operating system, applications and different versions of applications) has differences in user interface, features/functionality, application program interfaces and file formats. The differences between these elements cause problems when two or more users from different computing systems attempt to collaborate. For example, when one user from one computing system using a second generation or second version of a given software application creates or edits a document intended for a first or former version of the same software application, features or functionalities available on the later version of the software application may apply properties to the document that may not be compatible with available functionalities or features available to the earlier version of the software application.
Typical problems the average user encounters include a failure to open a file received from a different computing system, a failure to save a file intended for use in a different computing system without file degradation, visual and content changes or loss when consuming a file on a different computing system from the computing system on which the file was created or edited, and programmatic errors when trying to consume a file on a different computing system from the computing system on which the file was created or edited. Prior solutions to these problems fail to mitigate most of the potential problems users can expect. Further, prior solutions often are deployed when a user is no longer in a position to easily identify or fix the offending component of a file. Examples of such solutions include compatibility checkers, translators, and converters.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system for improving the control of software applications and components of computing systems to facilitate better cross-application and cross-version collaboration of files. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.